


Yours to Hold

by Checkersandpinstripes



Category: Diplo (Musician), Skrillex (Musician), skriplo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkersandpinstripes/pseuds/Checkersandpinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is on the verge of loosing the one person he cares about. Is Sonny going to be strong enough to fight this battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny’s headphones hung from his neck as he walked into the kitchen. Wes was passed out on the couch after a long night spent at the studio. Sonny grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with apple juice from the mini bar before joining Wes on the sofa. He curled his small body against Wes’s larger one, pressing against him to prevent from falling off. After a sip or two, Sonny placed his cup on the table and rolled over, burying his face between the other man’s neck and shoulder. They fit like a puzzle piece and the smell of Wes and the leather hotel sofa filled his nose. Sonny could feel another coughing fit coming and tried everything to stop it. He drank more juice, held his breath, everything he could think of yet the cough was stronger.  
Wes jumped up at the first cough, grabbing Sonny’s juice for when it was over. Sonny coughed hard for over a minute, face turning red and eyes watering. Wes rubbed his back gently as he caught his breath.  
“Sonny…” Wes said softly  
“I know, I know. I probably should call the doctor but I think I'll be okay in a few days.” Sonny hated doctors. He hated the, even more than he hated feeling like he was dying.   
“Sonny you are getting worse. You can't go an hour without a coughing fit, your appetite is nonexistent and you look like a ghost. You're tiny Sonny...tinier than normal.” Sonny could hear how worried Wes was. He knew everything he said was true, and he really did feel like crap. Wes ran a hand through Sonny’s hair and sighed. “Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you aren't better by the time we get back to L.A. then I am taking you to the doctor.” Sonny nodded. “Now finish your juice and get some clean clothes on.” Wes said as he walked off towards the bathroom.  
Sonny heard the shower turn on as he chugged the last bit of juice before going to get dressed. He picked his usual black jeans and a t-shirt with his vans.  
“You okay?” Wes asking, drying his hair with a towel and noticing that Sonny winced every time he bent over.  
“Yeah, just a bit sore.” Sonny figured it was from coughing so much and both the boys shrugged it off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the screams from the crowd. Wes stood next to him, both equally excited. Sonny felt weak but he wasn't going to mention it. The lights went down, the intro played and they both ran on stage.  
The show was great. The crowd was jumping and happy, the vibes were good and Wes was dancing on the booth table. Sonny was using all his strength to keep standing but the room started to spin and he couldn't catch his breath. As Wes turned the music stopped and Sonny collapsed. His body was pale and his lips were turning blue. He was limp in Wes’s arms as he ran backstage, holding Sonny close.  
“He's not breathing!” He yelled as first responders pulled Sonny away. Wes could hear the sirens growing closer as he sat in the dressing room and cried. He couldn't lose his Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was black, a constant beeping sound filled the silence. Sonny struggled to open his eyes for a second, two seconds, finally he could see. An oxygen mask was snug against his face, an IV turned his veins to ice, thin hospital sheets covered his almost naked body that was covered in sweat. Wes was in a chair, bent at all kinds of weird angles, trying to get some sleep. Cards from Sonny’s friends and family hung on the wall and his tour bag sat on the table.   
“Wes.” His voice was no more than a whisper. “Wes!” This time it was a bit louder. Wes looked up, his eyes puffy from sleep. He adjusted in the chair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.  
“How are you feeling?” Sonny tried to speak. “Wait, no...no never mind, don't answer that.” He muttered something about a stupid question under his breath. He slid the chair closer to the hospital bed, pressing the button to alert the nurse. “I'm just happy you finally woke up.” He took Sonny’s hand in his, gentle as to not mess with the IV. A nurse came in, arms full of X-Rays and Sonny’s rather thick file.  
“Good afternoon Mr. Moore...Mr. Pentz.” Wes nodded a hello. “Mr. Moore, do you know why you are here?”   
“Where is here?” His voice came out raspy. The nurse jotted something down before looking towards Wes.  
“Sonny, you were admitted to Los Angeles Community Hospital three days ago. You had passed out during the show and stopped breathing...the hospital in Las Vegas airlifted you here.” The nurse finished putting Sonny’s X-Rays on the screen for them to see.  
“The large dark spot you see is Tuberculosis. While symptoms may he treated in minor cases, you have a fight on your hands. Your case is extremely aggressive. We are going to try everything we can to get you better.” The nurse was gentle as she explained the news. “We need to run a couple more test so we can see where we need to begin treatment.” Sonny was in shock. How could this happy? Was Tuberculosis even a thing anymore? He thought that people had stopped getting it. The pinch of the needle in his arm was nothing compared to his emotional pain. A minute and four vials of blood later the nurse left, promising to return with a cup for him to pee in.  
Sonny’s face was blank, eyes full of tears and condensation forming on the inside of the oxygen mask from his shaky breaths.   
“We can do this…” Wes said, wiping the tears from Sonny’s face. “You are stronger than is, you'll give it one hell of a fight.” Tears streamed down both men's face. “I'll be right here with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny had spent a month in the hospital,Wes never leaving his side. Finally the day came when he got to go home. Wes insisted that Sonny stayed with him until he was stronger. He had to have a constant IV and wear an oxygen mask at night. Wes kept nursing him...making him broth like soups, helping him bathe and making sure he was comfortable.  
All the coughing caused Sonny’s throat to be so sore he winced every time he swallowed. Most nights the cough got worse. He ended up wheezing and that worried Wes. He would lay next to Sonny, rubbing his back until he fell asleep. He would stay there, too scared to leave him, and eventually fall asleep next to Sonny, arms wrapped around him protectively.   
One cough...that's all it took to pull Wes from his deep sleep. He felt the plastic mask against his chest, the warmth of Sonny and the jerk of the cough that ripped through his chest...and the tears.   
“Sonny...shhhh, it's okay.” He pulled Sonny against him, propping him against his chest to help him breath.   
“I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die…” He kept saying, each more desperate than the last.   
“No you're not.” Wes’ voice was somewhere between gentle and comforting and firm.  
“I can't fight it…it's too strong.” Sonny had given up. Wes was angry. How could he give up? Sonny was the most stubborn, hard-headed person he knew. He didn't let anyone say he couldn't do something. He never gave up...he has done the impossible and yet here he was, giving up. “Wes, I know I can't do this.” Wes wasn't going to sit by and let Sonny die. He had to give him something to fight for.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sonny woke he could hear Wes messing around in the studio down the hall. He coughed a couple times and placed the mask on the bedside table.   
“Morning Wes!” He called, his voice not as raspy as it has been. Wes bounded in the room wearing only gray sweatpants and socks.   
“You sound good today.” Wes sounded amazed. Sonny’s voice had been a weak, raspy whisper for so long that he began to miss the sweet, cheerful, usual voice. “Maybe we should start propping you up at night. You stayed on my chest until I woke up at 8.” Sonny nodded, sitting up in the bed. Wes rummaged through the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie for Sonny. “You have a doctor's appointment at 11:30 and it's just passed 9:45.” Sonny took the clothes as Wes tried to help.  
“Maybe…maybe I could do it myself today.” He began pulling on the hoodie, wincing as he raised his arms. Wes reached to help but Sonny pulled away. “No, I can do it.” He said, pulling the sweatshirt over his head. He grabbed the pants, pulling them on ended up being a lot easier than the hoodie.   
“You ready?” Wes grabbed his backpack and keys, helping Sonny up. He just nodded as they left.   
“By the time all of this is over I won't have any blood left.” Sonny said while the nurse pushed the needle into his vein. “Don't push it in too far or it'll go right through me.” Sonny chuckled while Wes just stared. Sonny’s current size worried him.  
“All done.” The nurse said, wrapping his arm. “Leave the bandage on for a couple hours just to be sure the bleeding stops. Other than that you are free to go.” Wes helped Sonny up from the lab table.  
“I got a surprise for you.” Wes said as they pulled out of the parking lot. “You'll love it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is mostly made up of sexual content. If you are not comfortable reading it I would be happy to write you an alternate chapter. Just leave me a message!

“Sonny...Sonny, wake up.” Wes shook Sonny’s shoulder gently. Sonny sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes. “We’re here...surprise!” Excitement oozed out of Wes’ voice.  
“Ummm where are we?” Sonny turned to look out the back window. They had been in the car for at least a day and now they were surrounded by trees and a big, fancy log cabin. Wes had a big grin on his face as he got out.  
“This is your surprise!” He helped Sonny out of the car and up the steps to the door. “Ta da!” He exclaimed, opening the door, ushering Sonny in. “I sent a bag of clothes ahead a couple days ago. Everything is hung in the closet in the bedroom.”  
Sonny was in awe. “Wes, it’s...it’s so big and amazing!” Wes walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s small waist. “This is incredible.” Sonny pulled away, walking around the massive cabin, looking at every little thing.  
“This is just one part.” Wes smiled as Sonny turned. He looked like a kid on Christmas.  
“What’s the other part?” He walked back to Wes, weaving their fingers together, pressing himself close to his chest.  
“You gotta pick which one you want first. One is in the backyard and the other is in the bedroom.” The boys both smirked as Sonny led Wes down the hall.  
Wes’ hands ran up Sonny’s shirt, fingers gliding over every rib as he pulled the soft fabric over his head. Sonny’s hands trailed down Wes’ already bare chest, resting along his waistband. His lips pressed firm against Wes’ as they both removed any clothing left. Wes pushed Sonny back onto the bed and walked over to his duffel, grabbing a bottle of lube from the inside pocket.  
“If anything gets to be too much or you don’t like it anymore then say something and we will stop.” Wes said, coating his hand in the cold liquid. Sonny nodded as he adjusted himself, wishing Wes would hurry. The taller man finished prepping the both of them and positioned himself between the smaller one’s legs, slowly pushing himself in, careful not to hurt him. Sonny’s eyes closed as he adjusted the the intrusion. “You alright?” Wes asked, making sure he was okay to continue. Sonny whimpered.  
Slowly Wes began to move, rocking back and forth, watching Sonny’s expression to figure out which angles cause the most pleasure. After all this was about Sonny. He picked up speed, Sonny’s hips bucking in response. Wes grabbed Sonny’s hard dick in his hand, keeping on firm on his hips, and began stroking it in rhythm with his thrust. A moan escaped Sonny’s lips, a gasp follows and before long Wes has Sonny screaming his name.  
“Wes….I’m...I’m gonna...oh god..” Sonny couldn’t even think what he was trying to say. Wes thrust fast and deep, hitting Sonny just right as he came all over their stomachs. He shortly followed Sonny’s orgasm and rode through them both before collapsing next to Sonny.  
“I think I am starting to like this cabin adventure.” Sonny said, breaths deep and jagged. Wes chuckled before grabbing the hand towel he had sat on the nightstand ahead of time, cleaning them both off. “So what was the other surprise?”  
“A puppy…” He wrapped Sonny in his arms and pulled the blankets over them. “It’ll still be there tomorrow.” Sonny snuggled into his chest, enjoying the protected feeling of having the stronger man’s arms around him as he drifted off to the first full night’s sleep he has had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I have been sick and super busy. Some big, important things have been and will be taking place in my life and so everything is kind of chaotic right now. I promise I will try and update again soon!


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating at all the last while. I've been super busy with school and moving and a bunch of other things. I am planning on updating the fic and continuing the story but I need some feedback. I don't know if you guys are enjoying it or not. If you would like me to continue the story please comment or message me (I'm on Instagram @atbannister98) and let me know your thoughts. 

-Checkersandpinstripes


	7. authors note part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Hey Guys!  
So I got to thinking about writing this story and trying to update it more and I came to the conclusion that I dont like it that much. This being said, I am rewriting it. As a creative writing student and author I am constantly learning new things and I am more capable of making this story soooo much better. It should have a chapter or two posted in the next day or so. Please check it out. I promise you wont be disappointed! 

 

~Checkersandpinstripes


End file.
